


forest princess

by irinuuuh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinuuuh/pseuds/irinuuuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of this tumblr post: http://phoneticmeow.tumblr.com/post/104241557801/wore-a-flower-crown-to-work-at-an-elementary</p>
            </blockquote>





	forest princess

He was 19, one of those people you’d see on the street and have the immediate thought that he’s one of those crazy hipsters. He went by the name of Niall, even though most people didn't know that. He graduated high school a year back, and even though he had a couple of people he’d talk to day to day, he didn't really have anyone to call a friend. He did, however, have a little sister. 

Niall was really popular around his little sister’s elementary school. He was always set on looking clean to pick Isabelle up. He had blonde hair which was turning back into the original color in the roots, dark brown. Niall had a specific quality to him, though, there was something he did in his free time, which was make flower crowns. He liked the pretty colors of them all, he delicateness and how they looked in contrast to the paleness of the rest of him.

Every time he made a detour on his trusty skateboard to pick her up, he made sure he had the flower crown with him, it made all of Belle’s friends attract specifically to him. 

“Belle! Nialler is here!” He heard one of her friends call out, and a good amount of high pitched squeals coming from the little girls. He smiled and pushed his hair back as a sea of 8 year old girls flooded around him and he guffawed at the feeling of their little hands on his legs. 

“Hi Ni!” Niall smiled and greeted all the little girls one by one, a little tradition they had begun a few months ago. He hugged the few that outstretched their arms and they all looked up excitedly. “Hmm, I wonder what you lovely ladies could be waiting for.” Niall feigned confusion and smiled at their confused faces.

He took his crown off and started off with the first little girl he saw, and put it on her head. “Wow, you look like a princess of the forest.” And he’d hoped they would've gotten tired after the 9th girl, but they didn’t. Why would they get tired of being called a princess? After they all had a turn, he properly said goodbye to them all and grabbed onto his little sisters hand. 

“So Belle, how was school today?” He popped his skateboard up to grab and looked down at the girl. 

“It was good Ni, I made a new friend. Her name is Gemma. She has a brother too, like you! His name is Harry. She calls him Hazza, like I call you Ni. Isn’t that cool?” She seemed so excited to have a new friend, and who was Niall to deny her the happiness? When you're 8, every small victory is a huge one. He nodded along to all the little facts she told him about Gemma and her older brother. He didn't sound so bad.“Well maybe, whenever Gemma is around, you could introduce the two of us. Maybe Harry too. I bet she’d look like a princess of the forest, too.” Isabella beamed up at Niall and she squealed as she got picked up and he blew a couple of raspberries onto her cheeks. This Harry character didn't seem so bad.

After a couple of weeks of the same routine happening over and over again at Belle’s school, apparently Harry was running a little bit late. Niall had finished the forest princess routine he does with the girls, so he just sat on the floor while Gemma and Isabelle played on Niall’s skateboard, taking turns pushing each other and sitting on it together. 

After about 10 minutes of waiting around he heard quick footsteps and loud pants, indicating someone was running here…most likely Harry. 

“Sorry I’m late Gem, mom had me run out to buy a few things.” The lad panted out, greeting his little sisters friend, who he apparently already knew. He turned around and caught Niall’s eyes and they were both immediately mesmerize by the others beauty. 

“Um, hello. You must be Harry? Little Belle goes on for hours about you.” Niall said lowly, a pretty red color dusting his cheeks. Harry’s knees almost gave out as he beamed down at the little girls that were still occupied with Niall’s skateboard. He noticed Belle had on a flower crown that he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen before.

“Yeah, you Niall?” Harry stood up and walked towards Niall, deciding he should probably introduce himself better. Niall nodded and took Harry’s outstretched hand and pulled himself up. As soon as he dusted off his ass and tilted his head up to look Harry in the eyes, he noticed he was way, way shorter than him.

After another 10 minutes of light conversation, Harry got a call from his mum asking when they were going to be home. Niall’s mum hadn't called, probably because she didn't really care much. The two girls hugged each other tearfully, saying goodbye until the next day. Niall and Harry shook hands and sheepishly smiled at each other…Harry was going to make sure he saw Niall everyday. 

And sadly, for the next few days, he didn’t. 

Harry was relieved when he was running just a few minutes late, and he decided that Niall was probably still there with Belle and Gemma. He got there in time to see Niall fitting a flower crown with yellow daisies on them onto one of the girls, calling her a forest princess. He concluded that Niall was too amazing to even realize. Niall looked up and saw Harry standing there, just waiting for him to be all done with the girls and smiled timidly at him. After they all had gotten picked up by their mums, he took the crown and laid it on his own head. For a moment he started panicking because he couldn't find his sister, but he noticed Harry’s sister and his skateboard was gone, which could only mean one other thing. 

“So, forest princess?” Harry said after a few seconds of silence. He said it fondly, so Niall knew he wasn't making fun of him, but really just wondering.

“Yeah, makes the girls feel good, so why not?” Niall shrugged off the good deeds, because it was something he did everyday with a different flower crown. 

“Oh God, you’re an angel. That is such an amazing thing to do, Ni.” Harry said, shaking his curls a little bit, knowing that drove all the ladies wild, even though Niall wasn't a lady. He was someone he was interested in, so same thing, really.

Niall blushed a deep red color and looked up at Harry, taking in his big green eyes and soft brown curls, smiling to himself.

“Hey Harry.” Harry glanced at Niall, searching his eyes for a reason to have called him. Niall stood on his tippy toes and took his crown off, and placed it on Harry’s head while Harry’s face burned from being put on the pedestal like so.

“You’re a forest princess.”


End file.
